Gara-Gara TOD
by Wako d'author
Summary: Gara-gara Truth or Dare, Asano harus mengirim surat cinta pada anak kelas 3-E.
1. Chapter 1

Asano tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir Sakakibara Ren. Bayangkan, karena anak itu, sekarang ia berdiri di depan gedung kelas 3-E dengan membawa sebuah amplop berwarna pink.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning : OOC, typo dan sebagainya**

"Asano, kamu yang kena!" seru Sakakibara Ren girang. "Pilih truth atau dare?"

Asano pasang wajah kalem. "Dare saja." Ren dan five virtuosos saling berpandangan. Asano mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Apalagi sekilas ia melihat seringaian licik pada wajah teman-temannya. Ren berdehem.

"Baiklah, Asano. Kami putuskan dare untukmu adalah…" jeda sebentar, membuat hati Asano Gakushuu berdebar tak karuan meskipun wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Kau harus mengirimkan surat cinta pada salah satu anak kelas 3-E."

Brak! Asano menggebrak meja dengan muka geram. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dare untuknya harus yang tidak masuk akal begitu?! Ini sungguh menghancurkan harga dirinya! Ren sih tidak merasa bersalah. Kapan lagi coba, bisa ngerjain si ketua OSIS kayak gini?

"Tenang saja. Surat cintanya nggak usah dikasi nama. Cukup kau masukkan ke salah satu locker sepatu anak kelas 3-E." ujar Koyama memberikan keringanan. Asano mendengus kesal. Ia mengambil selembar kertas dan mulai menulis.

* * *

"Hei, ketua OSIS. Surat ini kau yang buat kan?" Asano terperanjat. Di depan pintu ruang OSIS nya, seorang cewek bersurai pirang melambai-lambaikan sebuah amplop berwarna pink tak lupa dengan seringaian liciknya. Uh-oh. Sepertinya keputusan untuk meletakkan surat dengan asal-asalan (Asano memang tidak terlalu peduli soal ini) membawa malapetaka.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau surat itu aku yang mengirimnya, Nakamura-san?"

"Uwaa… masih mengelak juga? Apa perlu aku membawa surat ini ke ahlinya untuk dibandingkan dengan sample tulisanmu?" Nakamura Rio tertawa geli. Ia benar-benar beruntung mempunyai teman dengan kemampuan observer yang hebat seperti Nagisa dan orang yang cukup sering berinteraksi dengan Asano, Isogai. Tulisan itu pun terdeteksi dengan cepat. (Kelas pembunuh memang mengerikan)

"Baik, baik… aku mengaku." Asano menghela nafas panjang. "Sekarang apa maumu?"

"Heee… tentu saja untuk menjawab pernyataanmu dong." Jawab Rio dengan senyuman lebih lebar. "Jadi, sepertinya aku…"

"Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya kau salah paham. Mustahil aku mengirimkan surat cinta kepada anak kelas 3-E." tukas Asano cepat. "Itu hanya permainan truth or…"

"Uwaaaaa bau parfumnya mawar… ternyata ketua OSIS kita punya selera tante-tante yaaa…" Rio tertawa dalam hati melihat Asano membatu. Ya, Asano mulai mengutuk Sakakibara yang menyemprotkan parfum entah merk apa ke amplop pink itu.

"Terserah. Sebenarnya apa maumu, pirang?!" Asano mulai nyolot. Gadis pirang ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Rio sih cengar-cengir aja. Kapan lagi coba, bisa ngerjain si ketua OSIS kayak gini? (2)

"Hmm… Sepertinya bakal seru tuh, Ketua OSIS SMP Kunigaoka, anak kepala dewan pacaran dengan anak kelas 3-E…" Rio memandang Asano dengan tatapan menantang. "Kalau kita pacaran, aku akan merahasiakan ini." Sambungnya. Asano membisu. Hei, Rio tak sebodoh yang kau kira. Ia tahu benar kalau Asano kalah dalam suatu permainan sampai harus mengirimkan surat cinta. Celakanya, Rio melihat ini sebagai kesempatan emas untuk 'balas dendam' atas semua ulahnya pada anak-anak kelas 3-E. Jika Asano menyetujuinya, maka harga dirinya akan jatuh saat itu juga. Namun, jika ia menolaknya, Rio akan menyebarkan berita 'Asano Gakushuu mengirim surat cinta pada anak kelas 3-E'. Skak mat.

"Baik, aku setuju." Jawab Asano. Untuk kali ini saja, ia memilih untuk menghancurkan harga dirinya di depan gadis itu.

* * *

"Aaaah payaaah… mau sampai kapan kau berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas itu?" keluh Rio yang dengan seenak jidatnya tiduran di sofa ruang OSIS sambil membaca novel berbahasa inggrisnya. Muncul perempatan segi empat di pelipis Asano. Cewek ini benar-benar nyari perkara.

"Kalau mau pulang ya pulang saja sana."

"Aku kan pacarmu."

"Salah sendiri memaksa jadi pacarku. Kau benar-benar suka padaku ya?" balas Asano sinis dan narsis. Rio memutar bola matanya. Ia kembali membaca novel yang direkomendasikan oleh si gurita kuning itu. Suasana pun hening kembali.

Asano mengerjakan tugas-tugas OSIS yang menumpuk itu dengan tenang. Ia baru mengkemas barang-barangnya, bersiap-siap pulang setelah menyadari langit sudah berwarna jingga kemerahan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti begitu matanya menangkap sosok pirang yang tertidur di sofa ruang OSIS. Asano menepuk jidatnya keras. Ya ampun, dia benar-benar lupa dengan kehadiran Rio di ruang OSIS-nya.

Asano menghampiri Rio untuk membangunkannya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk mengguyur gadis itu dengan air. Tapi, bukan Asano namanya kalau melakukan tindakan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Tangannya terhenti saat akan menyentuh bahu Rio karena ia mulai menggumam tak jelas. Entah mimpi apa si pirang itu.

"Nagisa…" hanya nama itu yang dapat ditangkap telinga Asano. Asano mengurungkan niatnya pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan minum kopi sambil menunggu gadis itu membuka matanya.

* * *

"Nggghhh…" Rio menggeliat. Sedetik kemudian ia bangun dengan kesadaran penuh. Astaga, aku tidur berapa jam? Batinnya panik.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Aku menunggumu dari tadi." Asano tiba-tiba muncul dari luar. Sepertinya ia baru saja kembali dari toilet. Rio manyun.

"Mestinya kau bangunkan saja aku."

"Seandainya aku sejahat itu." Asano mengambil tasnya dan merapikan berkas-berkasnya. "Cepatlah, kita akan pulang." Rio bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku akibat tertidur di sofa. Ia tertegun mendapati sebuah jas laki-laki menyelimuti tubuhnya. Rio tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai menduga, si ketua OSIS, ralat, pacarnya ini mengidap penyakit _tsundere._

Langit sudah gelap ketika mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Asano melirik gadis pirang di sebelahnya. Gadis itu memang berjalan biasa. Namun pandangannya kosong seakan pikirannya melayang entah di mana. Dalam pikirannya Asano bertanya-tanya, kira-kira apa yang disembunyikan gadis pirang ini dibalik senyum iblisnya itu? Agaknya Asano mulai mengkhawatirkan Rio sedikit. Ingat, hanya SEDIKIT.

"Hei, sampai kapan permainan ini berakhir?" tanya Asano memecah keheningan. Rio menoleh dan tersenyum. Bukan, itu seringai. Ukh, melihat seringaiannya itu ia jadi teringat dengan si iblis merah yang satunya.

"Heee… baru beberapa jam kau sudah tak kuat? Dasar lemah dasar payah." Manik ungu Asano mendelik.

"Aku tak ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu, tahu." Asano menghela nafas. "Lagipula tidak ada untungnya untukmu, kan?"

"Oh, tentu ada. Sebagai hiburan." Rio tertawa kecil. "Tunggu saja, sampai aku puas mengerjaimu." Sialan, Asano menahan diri untuk tidak menimpuk gadis pirang ini dengan tasnya.

"Huh, palingan sebagai pelarian saja kan? Orang yang kau sukai tidak menyukaimu balik." Ledek Asano. Merasa janggal karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, ia menoleh. Ekspresi Rio berubah menjadi lebih suram. Uh, Asano tak menyangka kata-katanya sangat tepat sasaran dan membuat Rio terguncang. Gawat, ia mulai merasa bersalah karena menyinggung perasaan gadis itu.

"Eh, itu… ngg…" Asano panik. Bagaimana minta maafnya nih?

"Oh, iya. Besok crossdress yuk. Aku ingin lihat pacarku pakai baju maid."

Pacar brengsek, umpat Asano dalam hati.

* * *

Setelah makan malam, seperti biasa Asano Gakushuu mengulang semua pelajaran dan mempelajari materi-materi yang akan datang sampai pukul 1 malam. Namun, berapa kalipun ia membaca, tak ada satupun kalimat yang masuk ke otaknya. Si pirang stroberi itu pun menyerah. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya menerawang memikirkan cara menghadapi Nakamura Rio besok. Ukh, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kepala pening. Hah, sebaiknya ia tidur saja!

Asano memejamkan mata, namun sekelebat bayangan ekspresi sedih Rio muncul membuatnya kembali terjaga. Argh, Asano mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia berguling dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal untuk menghilangkan bayangannya itu.

"Ada apa dengan Nagisa Shiota itu?" gumamnya sebelum ia pergi ke alam mimpi.

 **TBC**

 **Nyahahahaha, akhirnya jadi juga 1 chapter ini. Gimana? Lanjut terus kah? Mungkin agak lama sih karena saya sibuk. *authorditimpuk***

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning : OOC, cerita gak nyambung**

Cuaca pagi hari ini sangat cerah. Secerah hati Rio saat ini. Lihat saja, jalannya melompat-lompat, senyum yang tidak ada habisnya dan sesekali terdengar senandung riang dari mulutnya. Nakamura Rio terlihat sangat senang, kontras sekali dengan anak kelas 3-E lainnya yang justru merinding dengan sikap iblis kuning itu.

Saat ini kepalanya disibukkan dengan memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk mengerjai ketua OSIS angkuh itu. Membuatkan cookies beracun? Atau menukar seluruh isi tasnya dengan _ero-hon_ milik Okajima? Terlalu banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya dengan status pacar itu. Mungkin nanti ia harus berunding dengan Karma. Uh, Rio tak bisa berhenti tertawa karenanya.

"Tampaknya kau senang sekali Rio-chan. Ada apa?" tanya Kurahashi yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk di depannya. Rio cengengesan. Cerita, nggak, cerita, nggak. Cerita saja deh. Toh Kurahashi Hinano kan sobat dekatnya.

"Tahu tidak? aku pacaran dengan Asano lho." Hening sejenak. Kurahashi pasang muka poker face.

"Rio-chan, bercandamu tidak lucu."

"Aku serius, Hinano."

"Pacaran sama kepala dewan?"

"Sama anaknya lah, _aho_." Ekspresi Kurahashi berubah horror. "EEEEEEEHHH?!" buru-buru Rio membekap mulut sobat kumbangnya itu. Rio menaruh telunjuk di depan mulutnya. Kurahashi mengerti.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kurahashi dengan volume suara yang dikecilkan. Rio senyum bangga.

"Kau ingat dengan surat cinta di loker sepatuku kemarin? Itu kiriman Asano karena ia kalah taruhan dengan teman-temannya. Aku pakai itu sebagai ancaman." Kurahashi tercengang. Sumpah, sahabatnya ini sudah gila. Oh, jenius di saat bersamaan.

"Kenapa harus pacaran?"

"Karena sepertinya menarik." Rio terkekeh. "Lagipula ini kesempatan kita untuk balas dendam ke ketua OSIS sombong itu." Mata Kurahashi mengerjap bingung.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Asano sampai kau harus membalas dendam?" Rio mendengus.

"Hinanooo dia sudah meremehkan kelas kita. Kita harus membuka matanya!" seru Rio gemas. Kurahashi menggeleng tanda tak sependapat.

"Itu tidak baik, Rio-chan. Kau memainkan perasaannya."

"Tenang saja, Hinano. Kupastikan tidak ada perasaan khusus di antara aku dan Asano." Rio menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya. Kurahashi menghela nafas. Ia beranjak begitu melihat si empunya kursi, Okano Hinata meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Ingat, jangan sampai kelewatan." pesannya sebelum kembali ke bangkunya sendiri.

* * *

Rasanya Asano ingin _headbang_ di meja OSIS nya sekarang juga. Berkas-berkas dokumen yang menumpuk minta ditanda-tangani membuat si ketua OSIS Kunigigaoka ini merasakan mual yang amat sangat. Ukh, mana proposal permintaan sponsor belum beres pula. Rambut pirang stroberi itu sudah tak karuan lagi lantaran kebanyakan diacak akibat frustasi. Kalau sudah begini, Asano memilih untuk pergi ke atap sekolah agar pikirannya lebih _fresh_.

Dengan sebuah laptop di pangkuan, Asano melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali. Suasana sangat tenang, hanya terdengar suara keyboard yang ditekan oleh jemarinya lincah. Saking seriusnya, ia tidak menyadari adanya makhluk lain yang menghampirinya.

"Di sini kau rupanya, ketua OSIS." Yang disapa menoleh. Wow, orang yang paling tidak ingin kulihat malah muncul, batin Asano. Rio membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah sang ketua OSIS.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku di sini?" tanya Asano tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop. Rio mengangkat bahu. "Insting wanita." jawabnya cuek diikuti dengan gumaman malas dari lawan bicaranya.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat sih?" Rio mengintip layar laptop di pangkuan Asano.

"Proposal permintaan sponsor." jawab Asano singkat. Rio terdiam. Ia mengakuinya, lelaki di hadapannya ini memang super sibuk. Bayangkan, setelah jam belajar sekolah, ia harus melakukan tugas OSIS, belum lagi belajar untuk UAS yang sudah dekat. Terkadang Rio berpikir, untuk apa Asano berusaha sekeras itu hanya untuk melawan kelas 3-E?

Rio mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap dengan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Manik birunya menatap Asano intens. Kaku, membosankan, tsundere. Hampir tidak ada sesuatu hal yang bagus dari Asano. Aah, Rio jadi menyesal memacari cowok ini…

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Ups, Asano sadar toh.

"Kau ganteng tapi judes, ya." Si pirang stroberi melotot. Rio tertawa kecil. Sebelum Asano sempat protes, ia segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Asano. Di pintu atap masih sempat-sempatnya si pirang itu berteriak.

"Jangan lama-lama diam di situ! Bisa masuk angin!" Cekrek. Tak peduli, Asano mengabaikan peringatan gadis itu.

Eh, tunggu. Suara 'cekrek' barusan itu apa ya?

Asano menatap horror ke arah pintu satu-satunya di atap itu.

"NAKAMURA SIALAN! JANGAN DIKUNCI PINTUNYA!"

* * *

Hari ini Isogai mengumumkan acara festival budaya yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Seluruh murid kelas 3-E sangat antusias mengusulkan idenya. Kecuali Rio yang duduk bertopang dagu di mejanya, melamun. Ia baru mengerti dengan kesibukan Asano beberapa hari ini. Pantas saja pemuda itu lebih sering berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya. Oh, Sugino juga bercerita kalau si ketua OSIS itu mencari sponsor untuk stand kelasnya. Astaga, hanya untuk stand kelas ia berusaha sampai sejauh itu?

"Haah… Bisa menang tidak, yaa…"

"Ada apa, Nakamura-san?" suara lembut menginterupsi pikirannya. Rio menoleh, mendapati pemuda bersurai biru yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang kepikiran. Si ketua OSIS itu sepertinya sedang berusaha keras sekali untuk menghancurkan kita." Nagisa tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Rio.

"Tapi aku senang lho, dia berjuang keras untuk melawan kelas kita." Dua pasang bola mata berwarna biru bertabrakan. "Artinya, dia menganggap kita musuh yang kuat, kan'?"

Rio termenung.

* * *

Syukurlah, berkat pengumuman yang menyatakan bahwa guru-guru sedang rapat, para murid dibebaskan dari jam sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Asano langsung berkemas. Tubuhnya terasa pegal dari atas sampai bawah. Kelelahan, ia memutuskan untuk pulang sesegera mungkin untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sebelumnya ia singgah sebentar di depan mesin penjual minuman untuk sekedar membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Rupanya sudah ada tiga orang lainnya yang lebih dulu mendatangi tempat itu.

"Ah, selamat sore, Asano-kun." pemuda berompi biru menyapa Asano. Di belakangnya, ada si surai merah dan hijau yang mengikuti.

"Selamat sore, Shiota-san." Balas Asano basa-basi. Si surai biru itu membungkuk sopan dan berjalan kembali meninggalkan si rambut jingga. Sopan, baik hati dan lembut, begitu penilaian Asano kepada Shiota Nagisa. Asano merasa kalah juga jika dibandingkan dengan Nagisa dalam hal merperlakukan cewek. Hah, ia segera menepis pikiran-pikiran tidak penting itu. Kakinya kembali melangkah, namun terhenti lagi begitu melihat gadis pirang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa maumu?"

" _Baka_! Bukannya hal wajar, sepasang kekasih pulang bersama?"

"Merepotkan." Asano menghela nafas. "Biarkan aku pulang sendiri. Aku lelah." Rio tidak mengindahkan permintaan Asano. Ia berjalan bersisian dengan lelaki itu.

Angin musim gugur menerpa tubuh keduanya. Rio bergidik merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. Sesekali ia melirik wajah pemuda di sebelahnya yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Sepertinya kau berjuang sangat keras, ya." kata Rio memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah bertekad untuk menghancurkan kalian." sahut Asano cepat. Huh, dengan wajah kelelahan begitu, masih saja ia bersikap angkuh, batin Rio sebal.

"Haha, padahal biasanya kau kan' dengan mudah menjatuhkan kami. Tumben kau tidak meremehkan kami." Langkah Asano berhenti. Rio spontan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dengan bingung.

"Kau bicara apa? Tak pernah sekalipun aku meremehkan kalian, kelas 3-E." jawaban Asano yang tak disangka-sangkanya itu membuat Rio terpana. Asano memutus kontak matanya dengan Rio dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Rio yang masih saja bengong. Begitu ia melintasi sebuah sungai, tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah dan terasa dorongan keras di punggungnya. Asano terlambat menyadarinya dan…

BYUUUR!

"Pirang sialan! Apa yang kau…" umpatan di ujung lidahnya kembali tertelan begitu Nakamura Rio ikut menceburkan diri ke sungai yang tak terlalu dalam itu.

"Hahahahaha ini menyenangkan!" begitu kepalanya muncul di permukaan air, tahu-tahu Rio sudah tertawa lepas. Asano tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tawa dan senyuman Rio yang tulus. (Kalau tawa sinis dan seringaian sih sudah biasa Asano dapatkan.) Mau tak mau, Asano menyimpan gerutuannya dan ikut tersenyum. Entah mengapa, rasa lelahnya menguap begitu saja. Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan bermain air sampai kedinginan.

Sepertinya mereka mulai melihat satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

 **TBC**

 **Yooo akhirnya saya update juga… hohoho udah satu bulan ya. *cekekauthor* Untuk chapter ini saya bikin ceritanya fokus ke Rio. Harus ada something yang bikin mereka melangkah maju. Maaf kalo ngebosenin… hehe**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pesta dansa?" Tangan Rio berhenti bekerja. Namun detik selanjutnya ia kembali membersihkan meja sembari menyimak obrolan dua gadis yang menjadi pelanggannya.

"Ya! Seperti biasa, festival ditutup dengan _folk dance_." Gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan menyeruput jus anggurnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Event yang menarik kan? Semua siswa antusias sekali, lho. Apalagi yang punya pacar."

"Tentu saja! Berarti ini kesempatan kita menjadi teman dansa Asano-senpai dong! Aaa, kira-kira Asano-senpai memilih siapa ya…" Gadis satunya mulai berkhayal, sementara Rio nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Asano itu berdansa? Wow, Rio bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Jangan mimpi. Sainganmu terlalu banyak." Sahut temannya dengan nada sarkastik. "Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, seluruh angkatan mengincarnya." satu alis Rio lagi-lagi terangkat, cukup heran dengan kepopuleran si lelaki judes itu. Agak lama Rio memasang telinga hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Sugino dengan tampang murka di sebelahnya.

"Oi, Nakamura! Jangan diam saja!" tegur Sugino jengkel. Nggak lihat apa, pengunjung kedai mereka membeludak? Apalagi sejak Yuuji – cowok yang naksir Nagisa – mempromosikan kedai ramen kelas 3-E di media massa. Rio nyengir. Ia pun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat kilat.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warn : Seperti biasa lah**

"Asano-kun, apa kita perlu menambah kapasitas kursi dan meja? Sepertinya terlalu banyak peminat untuk pertunjukan selanjutnya." Asano menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan anggota OSIS lainnya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Cukup umumkan bahwa tiket untuk event berikutnya telah habis. Tapi jangan lupa untuk promosikan dua event berikutnya." titah Asano dengan cepat. Gadis yang diberikan mandat mengangguk kecil dan bergegas pergi ke posnya.

Asano tersenyum puas melihat kesuksesan kafe event yang didirikan kelasnya. Setelah kiranya cukup untuk mengawasi stand kelasnya, ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolah untuk melihat-lihat. Menurut pantauannya, keseluruhan acara festival budaya Kunugigaoka tahun ini juga berjalan lancar. Diam-diam ia memuji dirinya sendiri. Si ketua OSIS Kunigigaoka itu berniat kembali ke kelasnya sebelum ia berpapasan dengan dua orang pengunjung.

"Ramennya enak sekali… Tapi mengantrenya penuh perjuangan."

"Populer sekali ya, kedai ramen itu."

Asano mengerutkan dahinya. Kedai ramen? Rasanya ia tidak pernah melewati stand ramen sejak tadi. Tunggu, satu-satunya kelas yang belum ia datangi kan…

Kaki Asano cepat-cepat melangkah ke arah pagar pembatas areal sekolah dengan bukit. Matanya membelalak melihat antrean yang sangat panjang dari depan pagar sampai gedung kelas 3-E. Bahkan, jika ia tak salah lihat, ada kamera TV swasta di sana. Asano terdiam. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

Baru beberapa jam kelas 3-E membuka kedainya, mereka mengalami kesulitan karena bahan makanan yang habis. Setelah mendengar saran dari Koro-sensei yang menyatakan tentang pentingnya keseimbangan alam, kelas pembunuh itu mau tak mau harus menelan kekecewaannya dan menutup kedai ramen itu.

Rio mengkemas barang-barangnya sebelum pulang. Sungguh, tubuhnya lelah sekali. Rasanya ingin berendam di air panas, makan malam dan tidur saja. Meski begitu, ia sangat menikmati kegiatannya bersama teman-teman kelas 3-E. Setelah menyampirkan tasnya di bahu, ia berlari keluar gedung.

"Nakamura-san!" Lelaki bersurai _babyblue_ berlari menyusul Rio. Rio spontan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh, Nagisa. Ada apa?"

"Kita pulang sama-sama saja. Yang lain masih tepar di kelas."

"Lah? Kayano-chan atau Karma di mana?"

"Kayano sudah pulang sejak tadi karena katanya ada urusan. Kalau Karma seperti biasa, menghilang. Aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku untuk pulang cepat." Jelas Nagisa panjang lebar. Rio hanya meng-oooh panjang tanda mengerti. Mereka pun melangkah menuruni tangga panjang yang menghubungkan gedung kelas 3-E dengan areal gedung utama. Diam-diam Rio melirik pria mungil di sebelahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia memang menaruh hati pada Nagisa. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Rio mengumpulkan nyali, meluruskan niat dan membersihkan hati.

"Nee, Nagisa. Kau sudah mendengar tentang _folk dance_ di hari terakhir?"

" _Folk dance_? " Nagisa terdiam sejenak. "Aaah… aku mendengarnya dari beberapa pengunjung. Banyak sekali _kouhai_ yang mengincar Isogai." Tawanya pelan. Rio hanya menganggukkan kepalanya maklum. Memang sasuga sekali si ikemen berpucuk itu.

"Nakamura-san ingin berdansa dengan siapa?" Rio terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan dari si biru itu. Walau samar, pipinya memerah. Ia cepat-cepat mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar tak karuan.

"Eh… Nagisa sendiri bagaimana? Sudah janjian dengan Kayano-chan?" goda Rio. Kali ini giliran Nagisa yang memerah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Mustahil! Kami kan' hanya berteman!"

" _Please,_ Nagisa. Untuk ikut _folk dance_ kan tidak harus berpacaran." Rio memutar bola matanya. Nagisa hanya meringis malu. Mereka terus berjalan sambil terus mengobrol.

Entah kenapa, langit musim gugur sore itu terlihat semakin indah di mata Rio.

Asano membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, melepaskan penat setelah seharian bekerja di stand kelasnya. Ia baru saja menerima berita tentang kelas 3-E yang terpaksa menutup kedainya karena kehabisan bahan. Setengah hatinya merasa senang, dan setengahnya lagi kecewa karena tak bisa bertanding sampai akhir. Ah, ia tidak bisa bersantai sekarang. Masih ada kegiatan festival untuk besok. Tangannya meraba meja kaca mencari-cari kertas rundown acara. Manik violetnya membulat begitu membaca salah satu rangkaian acara penutupan.

"Astaga, aku lupa memastikan perlengkapan untuk acara api unggun ini." Tangannya segera merogoh saku mencari benda berbentuk persegi panjang. Ibu jari lincah memencet nomor. Agak lama ia berbincang dengan panitia perlengkapan. Pembicaraan diakhiri, bersamaan dengan helaan nafas lega. Ia membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Mata ditutup dengan lengan kiri. Ngomong-ngomong, rasanya tumben sekali ia menikmati sofa panjang di ruang OSIS itu. Biasanya, si gadis pirang itu menguasainya begitu jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Namun, sejak persiapan festival budaya ia tidak pernah bertemu Rio. Agaknya, ia merasa… ada yang janggal.

Asano bangkit dari tidurnya. Lelaki apricot itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya di rumah. Ia segera membereskan berkas-berkas di meja dan meraih tas sekolahnya. Kakinya melangkah cepat meninggalkan gedung. Begitu tiba di gerbang depan, Asano menangkap sosok pirang yang akhir-akhir ini muncul di pikirannya. Asano tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat, hendak memanggil Rio.

"Nakamura-san, kau pernah mencoba crepe di kedai ujung perempatan sana? Enak banget lho."

"Beneran? Kita ke sana yuk, Nagisa!"

Asano menurunkan tangan. Diurungkan sudah niatnya untuk pulang bersama Rio.

* * *

Hari ketiga festival budaya SMP Kunugigaoka. Asano Gakushuu sibuk bolak-balik ke stand kelas, menemui panitia perlengkapan untuk memastikan acara penutupan hari ini berjalan dengan lancar. Sebenarnya semua sudah beres sejak kemarin. Namun, entah kenapa si ketua OSIS sengaja menyibukkan dirinya. Untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang kacau mungkin?

Pagi ini secara kebetulan ia bertemu dengan Rio di stasiun. Awalnya mereka memang berangkat berdua. Namun, takdir sedang mempermainkan Asano. Mereka berpapasan dengan Nagisa di jalan sehingga tanpa sadar Rio mengabaikan Asano. Sumpah, Asano berasa jadi obat nyamuk di antara mereka. Akhirnya dengan mood berantakan, Asano memisahkan diri dari kedua murid kelas 3-E itu.

Pintu ruang OSIS digebrak. Gakushuu mengatur nafasnya sebelum bertanya, "Laporan untuk anggaran festival sudah selesai?"

Sakakibara yang sedang leyeh-leyeh di sofa sambil memangku sebuah laptop hanya melongo. Sepertinya kepala Asano-kun sedikit terbentur, begitu pikirnya. Sakakibara menelan ludah, takut salah menjawab.

"Asano-kun, bukannya aku sudah memberikannya kemarin?"

Asano bungkam. Pintu ruang OSIS kembali ditutup rapat. Sakakibara geleng-geleng kepala heran.

"Apa dia sedang datang bulan, ya?" Pintu ruang OSIS kembali digebrak. Kali ini membuat Sakakibara jatuh terpelanting ke belakang saking kagetnya. Asano berjalan cepat ke arah si pemilik rambut mohawk. Seringaian lebarnya membuat Sakakibara ingin pipis di tempat. Yah, sepertinya Sakakibara menjadi sasaran empuk untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Belum lagi, Asano punya dendam pribadi terhadap Ren karena permainan Truth or Dare tempo hari.

"Maaf, Ren. Aku sedang senewen." Berikutnya terdengar jeritan ambigu dari arah ruang OSIS.

* * *

Beberapa saat lagi sang surya akan tenggelam. Artinya tinggal beberapa menit lagi acara penutupan festival budaya Kunugigaoka akan dimulai. Seorang gadis bersurai hijau duduk diam di mejanya. Sesekali ia melirik Nagisa yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan Maehara. Kayano entah mengapa menjadi sangat pendiam hari ini. Jika diperhatikan, sejak tadi ia ingin berbicara pada Nagisa, namun terus diurungkannya.

Tangannya terkepal, ia beranjak dari kursinya. Namun, lagi-lagi keraguan muncul di hatinya. Kayano menghela nafas dan kembali duduk.

"Hei, Kayano… sepertinya ada yang meresahkan hatimu." Suara baritone sekaligus suara cekikikan jahil tiba-tiba terdengar. Sontak wajah Kayano memerah. Ia berbalik, menemukan dua iblis – Karma dan Rio sedang menyeringai penuh arti.

"Eh? Memangnya terlihat seperti itu? Tidak kok… hahaha." Kayano tertawa canggung. Ukh, rasanya gadis pecinta pudding itu ingin menguburkan mukanya ke dalam pasir.

"Oh, ya, Karma-kun. Kudengar setelah ini ada pesta dansa ya. Kau sudah mengajak seseorang?"

"Tentu saja Nakamura… Kesempatan sekali seumur hidup kan. Apalagi ini tahun terakhir kita di SMP - " Karma tersenyum lebar ala Koro-sensei. " – Sayangnya ada yang menyia-nyiakan momen ini lho."

"Hee… Siapa?"

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri lah… Hm, ngomong-ngomong Nagisa diincar cewek kelas satu lho… Gosipnya sih, ya, kalau berdansa di acara ini, pasangan itu akan jadian." Telinga Kayano langsung panas. Ia beranjak dari bangkunya kemudian menatap dua temannya itu berang.

"Aku bisa kok!" seru Kayano berapi-api. "A, aku… aku pasti bisa mengajak Nagisa berdansa…" ucapnya dengan suara kelewat kecil. Si duo trouble maker itu saling bertatapan. Kemudian Rio memegang kedua bahu Kayano.

"Ulangi setelah aku. Aku pasti bisa." Kayano menelan ludah. Ia menatap iris _sapphire_ Rio yang penuh keyakinan.

"Aku pasti bisa."

"Aku pasti bisa!"

"AKU PASTI BISA!" Teriak Kayano. Rio mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Kuserahkan semuanya padamu, Kayano."

"Tentu saja. kau bisa mempercayaiku." Kayano berbalik lagi dan berjalan. Sinar jingga yang masuk melalui jendela menambah efek dramatis.

Karma hanya bisa bengong melihat drama dadakan yang sungguh tak berkualitas itu. Rio tersenyum puas. Tangannya sibuk mengusap peluh di dahinya (sok) lelah. Ia memperhatikan Kayano yang sedang berbicara dengan Nagisa. Sesuai dugaan Rio, pipi Nagisa mendadak merah padam dan mengangguk cepat. Rio merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya, namun ia tepis dengan cepat akibat keisengan yang mendominasi. Ia berteriak sangat kencang.

"Semoga ini menjadi malam canon-nya hubungan kalian!"

* * *

Usai memberikan sambutan yang diakhiri dengan jeritan histeris kaum hawa, Asano mencari tempat ternyamannya untuk mengawasi acara malam itu. Pilihannya jatuh pada ruang OSIS yang terletak di lantai dua gedung utama. Jendelanya menghadap ke lapangan tengah tempat berlangsungnya acara, sehingga ia akan lebih leluasa menonton. Apalagi tempatnya sepi sehingga memudahkannya menghindar dari ajakan cewek-cewek untuk berdansa.

Alunan music waltz mengiringi langkah Asano menuju ruang OSIS. Mendengar suara kresek-kresek aneh dari arah semak-semak, kakinya berhenti. Ia menangkap bayangan dua orang bersurai merah dan kuning. Asano mengerutkan kuning begitu mengenali kedua sosok itu. Apa yang dilakukan pacar dan rivalnya di balik pohon? Gerak-gerik mereka juga mencurigakan, seperti stalker. Merasa janggal, lelaki bersurai jingga itu mencoba mencari objek yang menarik atensi kedua iblis kelas E itu. Di sisi kanan api unggun, tampak Nagisa malu-malu mengulurkan tangan ke arah gadis berambut hijau, mengajaknya berdansa. Kayano menyambut uluran tangan Nagisa dan mereka mulai menari. Mendadak Asano merasa mual melihat dorama roman picisan yang tersaji di depannya. Bukan, Asano bukannya merasa sirik karena hubungannya dengan Rio tidak semanis itu. Bukan, kok. Bukan. Saat menoleh kembali ke pohon tempat Rio dan Karma bersembunyi, tahu-tahu kedua makhluk itu sudah menghilang.

Beberapa pasangan memulai dansanya. Asano mulai merasa menjadi obat nyamuk jika terus berdiam diri di sana. Ia memutuskan untuk hengkang dari tempat itu. Namun, di depan matanya Rio muncul dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Asano junior celingak-celinguk mencari iblis satunya. Nihil. Heran, kenapa Rio menghampirinya dan meninggalkan _partner in crime_ nya? Asano gagal paham.

" _Shall we dance?_ " Rio mengulurkan tangan. Asano mendengus.

"Di mana-mana laki-laki yang mengajak." Tukas Asano. Iris violetnya menatap Rio tajam. "Lagipula aku tak mau menjadi _subtitusinya_." Senyum Rio menghilang. Mungkin ia cukup syok mendengar kata-kata menusuk dari lelaki di depannya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tatapan si gadis pirang lurus ke depan, namun kosong seperti makhluk hidup yang mati.

"Nee, Asano-kun. Bukannya mereka terlihat serasi sekali?" ucap Rio tiba-tiba. Asano terperanjat. Ia tidak mengenal gadis Inggris itu dengan baik. Ia hanya tahu Rio hanyalah seorang gadis kelas 3-E, musuhnya. Ia tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Rio. Namun melihat ekspresi Rio, ia tahu.

Gadis itu butuh pertolongannya.

Asano melepas blazer dan melemparnya ke wajah Rio. Yang dilempari mau protes, namun sebelum melakukannya, lelaki itu keburu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Rio – posisi merangkul – dan menyeretnya tanpa perasaan.

"Ikut aku."

* * *

Ruang OSIS yang mestinya sepi dan gelap menjadi gaduh akibat Rio yang memberontak gara-gara diculik Asano. Gimana Rio nggak panik coba? Asano menyeretnya paksa masih dengan sehelai blazer menutupi pandangannya. Habis itu dibawa ke tempat sepi pula. Wajar saja Rio jadi takut diapa-apain sama si cowok bersurai jingga itu (Yah, Asano bukan tipe cowok begitu sih).

"Tidaaak! Toloong! Di sini ada chikaaaaan*!" Reflek, Asano langsung melepas Rio. Tampangnya bete.

"Heh, pirang sialan. Jangan teriak aneh-aneh!" bentak Asano sebal. Bahaya kan' kalau imej nya sampai hancur gara-gara disangka chikan.

"Biarin, dasar kelabang jelek!" Rio mencibir. Asano melotot.

"Dapat dari mana julukan itu?!"

"Ayahmu kan' lipan. Kau masih payah, jadi kupanggil kelabang." Asano mengurut dada, takut emosi lalu kalap melempar Rio dengan _transceiver_ yang masih menggantung di sakunya. Ia mengabaikan Rio dan melangkah menuju jendela besar. Rio mengekorinya. Ia ikut berdiri bersisian dengan Asano menonton _folk dance_.

Agak lama mereka diam-diaman, hanya terdengar suara musik klasik dari halaman tengah. Si gadis pirang mulai melankolis lagi melihat Nagisa dan Kayano berdansa.

"Ternyata banyak sekali pasangan di Kunigigaoka ya. Kupikir ada larangan berpacaran." Rio membuka pembicaraan berusaha menghilangkan denyut di dadanya.

"Ayahku mengerti tentang hak asasi manusia. Dia tidak akan melarang hal sepele seperti itu." Alis Rio naik mendengar jawaban Asano.

"Menurutmu pacaran itu hal yang sepele?" Gakushuu menatap Rio.

"Lalu menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Tentu tidak." jawab Rio tegas. "Itu kan bagian dari masa muda kita. Siapa yang tak mau melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama kekasih, atau pelukan hangat ketika kau bersedih atau –"

"Meskipun kau tersakiti?" potong Asano. Rio terkesiap. Ia menundukkan kepala, tangannya mencengkeram ujung baju. Dadanya kembali sesak. Sedikit marah, karena merasa Asano bisa melihat jauh ke dalam hatinya.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku ke sini?" tanya Rio pelan, menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Si pemuda bersurai jingga memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Rio.

"Karena ekspresimu seperti ingin menangis."

Air mata Rio tumpah ruah. Ia tertawa di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Astaga, padahal aku tulus membantu Kayano-chan…" punggung tangan mengusap kedua matanya kasar. Namun, tetap saja air matanya turun deras. "Aku teman yang buruk."

Gakushuu sendiri merasa aneh. Biasanya ia merasa sebal terhadap gadis yang usil itu. Namun, melihat tangisan Rio, tangannya bergerak sendiri menepuk-nepuk kepala Rio.

"Lanjutkan." pinta Gakushuu, ganti mengelus surai pirang gadis itu. Rio menuruti permintaan Gakushuu meskipun sedikit bingung dengan perlakuan lembut Gakushuu yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku suka Nagisa."

"Hm."

"Kamu nggak kaget?"

"Sudah tahu dari dulu sih." Wajah Rio merona seperti tertangkap basah mencuri.

"Kamu nggak marah atau kesal?"

"Buat apa." Gakushuu mendengus. "Aku memang tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu." Giliran muka Rio yang tambah tertekuk karena jawaban Gakushuu yang tidak sensitif. Sedangkan Gakushuu malah ingin tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Rio. Entah kenapa gadis itu terlihat jauh lebih manis ketika merajuk seperti itu. Tangannya lanjut mengacak rambut Rio.

"Lagipula meskipun kau suka Shiota, yang menjalin hubungan denganmu kan' aku." Rio terdiam. Sekilas ia melihat semburat merah muda di pipi Gakushuu. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa dengan tingkah _tsundere_ Gakushuu, tapi… Lah, kenapa pipinya ikut memanas? Mereka kembali terperangkap dalam keheningan canggung. Lagu sudah berganti, memainkan waltz berikutnya. Telinga Rio mengenali lagu klasik itu. _Sleeping Beauty,_ karangan komposer Rusia, Tchaikovsky.

" _Shall we dance?_ " Gakushuu mengulurkan tangan.

"Kau bilang tak mau jadi penggantinya?"

"Aku bukan subtitusinya, aku pacarmu." Gakushuu tertawa singkat. Okay, sampai sana wajah Rio kembali merona. Meskipun singkat, tawa Gakushuu itu… RARE ITEM BRO!

Rio menyambut uluran tangan Gakushuu, menatap iris violet yang entah kenapa hari ini terasa hangat. "Aku tidak bisa berdansa, lho."

"Aku juga tidak." Gakushuu tersenyum kecil. "Kau bilang kita harus menikmati masa muda kan? Pakai _feeling_ saja." Rio tergelak. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri Asano. Asano balas merengkuh tubuh Rio. Mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki mengikuti alunan musik.

Dalam tariannya, diam-diam Rio merasakan kupu-kupu menari di perutnya. Masih terasa sentuhan lembut Asano di kepalanya. Kata-kata Asano masih berputar di ingatannya bagaikan kaset rusak. Ia juga terkejut, cintanya yang gagal terhadap Nagisa tidak berefek apapun, meskipun ia sempat menangis.

Di sisi lain, Asano merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya. Ia menyesali seluruh sikap OOC-nya hari ini. Namun, berkat itu, ia bisa melihat sisi rapuh Rio Nakamura yang manis. Asano mulai menikmati permainan Truth or Dare ini.

Malam itu, di ruang OSIS yang hanya diterangi dengan sinar rembulan, mereka berdansa penuh kegembiraan dengan irama yang berantakan.

*Chikan : pelaku pelecehan seksual

 **Ya ampun akhirnya chapter tiga jadi jugaaa yeeeyyy! Maaf, beberapa hari ini sibuk banget, kegiatan OSIS, terus seminar dan… yah banyaklah. Belum lagi, habis nonton Ankyou episode akhir, daku galau sampe kena writer block! Huweeeee… Tapi karena review, fav, dan fol kalian saya jadi semangat buat lanjut!**

 **Udah deh biar gak kepanjangan. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnyaaa *bows**

 **Thanks to :**

 **NinNeko-chan, ChocoBanyla, Fycha Hyuura, chindleion, BaekSooya99**

 **TsukiKonaIzu,ariesta25, Sora Nakamura, AmIAlive28, Innar Y-Biem,**

 **Assyifa, Li'l Wave, chipa, nyaneenia, shichigatsudesu, Angchin, Ji Minsoo**

 **Dan seluruh silent reader yang udah mau baca sampe akhir. Kalian super sekali!**


End file.
